camcampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Judas Brimstone
Judas Brimstone is a tiefling warlock. They were born in 9,978 B.E. to unwelcoming parents. Description They are 20 years old, and have gray skin with dark red hair and unnervingly bright yellow eyes. Judas can be a little intimidating, standing at 6'0" tall. Judas has a complicated history with morality, but they are now trying to do the best that they can under the circumstances they're in. They are known for their suave nature, and startling ability to get information that otherwise would not have been shared. They have a golden retriever named Rosie. Before Our Adventure Judas has just a handful of memories of their birth parents. They were born in Grimm, a city well known for its criminal underbelly (though the crime doesn't try all that hard to remain hidden there). Unsurprisingly, Judas' parents were not good people, and the treatment of their child was questionable at best. That chapter of Judas' life abruptly ended when the family went to the marketplace and their parents 'lost' them in the hubbub. After that, Judas wandered the streets for a while, stealing to survive. When they were ten, they were caught pick-pocketing by Yasmina Weathers, who accepted them into their party: The Thorn Shields. The party needed someone nimble and quiet to run ahead for them when they traveled outside of the city on a job. Judas had been with this party serving as their scout for eight years when disaster struck. They were working as guards for wealthy human, Norman Wilde. He hired The Thorn Shields for safe passage from Grimm to the ruins of Hedonis. The party spent most of the trip mocking their employer for trying to get to Hedonis in the first place, but also for his erratic and odd behavior. When they were a few days from reaching the ruins, the party was ambushed and the caravan left abandoned. Judas was spared from the onslaught, as they were looking for danger further up ahead. It cut them deeply when they ran back and discovered the destroyed cart, looted and devoid of life. They knew it was their job to prevent exactly this from happening, and they set out to save the other members of the Thorn Shields. They eventually tracked the party down, placing them in an ominous cave. Judas snuck in while their assailants - a group of cultists - seemed to be completing a ritual. Judas realized that the ritual included a sacrifice when he saw Yasmina surrounded by cultists, unconscious on a stone slab. They leaped out to try to stop them, but they were too late and she was killed. Now Judas' cover was blown, and they were sure they would need to run for their life. Instead, everyone in the room dropped dead. The slab Yasmina had died on splintered and fell into nothingness as an inky, swirling portal opened in the same spot. Judas was greeted by the dark being, and fearing death if they did not comply, they froze in place. The being introduced itself as the Demon of Betrayal, hence the death of the cultists summoning it. It offered Judas overwhelming power in exchange for a future favor, or to kill them on the spot. Not surprisingly, Judas chose demonic power, and they were imbued with evil energy. After this incident, Judas decided to take some time away from Grimm. They traveled across the river to the west and found themselves in Elodia, where they had been a few times before on jobs. Judas intended to quietly live out their life pick-pocketing and living in the shadows until the fateful day when they were called upon for a favor, but Alina Lightbringer had different plans and offered to introduce Judas to DLRAS so they could work on building up a positive legacy for themselves.